Make me Married: 30 dias com o Sr Arrogante
by Fer-chan
Summary: —Isso é um praticamente um contrato de escravidão. Escravidão é proibido. Eu só preciso que você finja ser meu noivo. —a testa franzida. —Sabe o que é proibido, Sakura.—pronunciou o nome da Haruno intimidante curvando o corpo sobre a mesa em direção a medica-nin até ficar milímetros de distância dos seus lábios.—Proibido é se inscrever na vaga do hospital sem ter um marido ou noivo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mais o Sasuke-kun é da Sakura-chan e vice-versa.

_Romance / Humor_

**Sinopse:** —Isso é um contrato de escravidão. Escravidão é proibido. Não vou assinar. Eu só preciso que você finja ser meu noivo. —bateu a caneta na mesa com um baque seco e a testa franzida. —Sabe o que é proibido, Sakura. —pronunciou o nome da Haruno vagarosamente e intimidante curvando o corpo sobre a mesa em direção a medica-nin até ficar milímetros de distância dos seus lábios. —Proibido é se inscrever na vaga do hospital sem ter um marido ou noivo. 30 dias sendo escrava de Uchiha Sasuke não poderia ser tão ruim assim afinal de contas.

**Legenda:**

—Diálogo e falas.

—_Pensamentos_

Narração.

:

:

:

:

**Make me Married: 30 dias com o Sr. Arrogante.**

—Isso é injusto!

Como assim mulheres casadas tinham preferencia em empregos, isso não era real, mulheres solteiras é que tinham todas as regalias possíveis, e ela, Haruno Sakura estava muito bem e muito feliz em ser solteira.

—São ordens da Tsunade-sensei, eu não posso fazer nada! —Shizune disse medindo as palavras para a enfezada Haruno.

—Não pode fazer nada porque você pode participar da seleção. Queria ver se você tivesse sido excluída injustamente igual a mim. —apontou o indicador para o próprio peito arfante de raiva.

—Fale diretamente com a sensei, eu não posso fazer nada, talvez se você falar ela mude de ideia. —Tonton se remexeu dando um grunhido no colo de Shizune.

A rosada se limitou a fazer um biquinho de desgosto que dizia que não queria exatamente seguir os planos da amiga medica-nin casada.

—Pelo menos a Ino está nessa comigo, aquela porquinha. —levantou o punho e estreitou os olhos em maldade contida.

—Não está não. A Ino vai participar...

—O QUE? —interrompeu a outra. —Ela não pode. Espere ai ela nem é casada. Ela não pode participar. Não são as regras? —as perguntas saíram embaralhadas pelo espanto raivoso.

—Eu sei Sakura-chan, mas é que a Ino esta noiva, por isso pode participar. Ela até mesmo está preparando o casamento. —a morena apertou tonton em seu colo ao presenciar a face de fúria da amiga.

—Como eu não sabia disso? Isso não vai ficar assim! —estava decidida, arrumaria um noivo ou arrumaria um noivo. O pequeno problema é que ela não tinha nenhum pretendente em vista e todos os homens de Konoha de uma hora para outra em um piscar de olhos se encontravam prometidos a uma de suas amigas. Mas por sorte, ou não, ainda existia um solteiro, sim esse nome iria preencher a linha vaga na porcaria da ficha da Haruno.

—Espere, Shizune-san. E se eu disser que tenho um namorado, posso ter uma chance? —perguntou receosa.

—Quem é ele, Sakura-san? —a rosada hesitou por alguns segundos e resolveu finalmente dizer, o nome correu em forma de cochicho no ouvido na morena fazendo seus olhos escuros arregalarem.

**xXxXxXx**

Bateu as pontas dos dedos de unhas escuras e bem pintadas em cima de um bloco de folhas impressas.

—Antes de pegar isso, você precisa pegar um marido. Sabia testuda? —a Yamanaka disse apoiando-se no balcão claro da recepção ao lado da Haruno.

A rosada riu sem humor, um riso forçado. Na verdade não sabia direito o que dizer.

—Vou ser sua chefe. Mal posso esperar para ganhar entre todas as inscritas na seleção. —mexeu no rabo de cavalo loiro com uma feição superior que irritou a Haruno de sobre maneira.

—Você sabe que se eu estivesse participando, eu...

—Há, então admite que não vai mesmo participar? —interrompeu-a com gosto.

—Não foi isso que eu disse... ham... é claro que vou participar. —disse buscando uma confiança instalada no fundo do estomago.

—Somente mulheres casadas podem participar. —a loira disse apontando para o grande anel com uma ostentosa pedra emoldurada pelo dedo.

A rosada se mexeu desconfortável procurando no fundo da mente uma resposta válida. Mas infelizmente nem sempre quando cavoucamos nossa mente sai boa coisa.

—Quem disse que eu sou solteira, ham? Eu estou... Estou noiva. Já disse para Shizune-san. —a convicção fora boa.

—E cadê seu anel de noivado! —a loira queria pegá-la na mentira de um jeito ou de outro não desistiria. Estava convencida que tudo aquilo era uma grande e gorda balela inventada pela rosada sem marido.

—Eu... eu ainda não ganhei, mas ele disse que vai comprar um anel lindo, ok? —tirou a franja da frente dos olhos e trocou o peso do corpo para perna esquerda com convicção.

—Ele quem? —perguntou rápida.

—Porque você acha que eu contaria pra você sua porca louca? Você também não me disse nada sobre estar noiva e esse anel ai no seu dedo apareceu só hoje. —cuspiu as palavras.

—Não importa testuda, o que importa é que o anel está aqui. —apontou o dedo para a mão estendida. —Uma ora ou outra você vai ter que colocar o nome do infeliz nessa ficha e então eu vou saber.

A rosada pegou com fúria contida e um pouco de raiva uma das fichas da pilha e saiu marchando ate desaparecer pelo corredor. Quem disse que ela não iria arrumar um noivo ate o meio dia do dia seguinte, aliás, já tinha algo bem em vista.

Se a Yamanaka apareceu de uma ora para outra praticamente casada ela também podia. Ela era linda, inteligente e seria bem sucedida se realmente o noivo fantasma existisse para deixa-la ganhar o cargo de diretora chefe do hospital de Konoha. Ela ainda tinha até o meio dia do dia seguinte, e não iria desistir.

Aquela linha vazia piscava para a Haruno debochando do seu estado civil, ali deveria haver um nome, um nome qualquer que fosse. Só um e a ajudaria muito. Será que isso era pedir demais? Na verdade já havia um nome que saíra de sua boca. Mas escreve-lo ali fazia tudo se tornar sério e real, não era a mesma coisa que cochicha-lo esporadicamente no ouvido de Shizune.

**XxXxXxX**

—Escondendo de todo mundo, né? —Kakashi mal levantou os olhos do livro que lia mas o aluno sabia que por trás da máscara havia um sorrisinho de deboche.

Shizune fora rápida no gatilho, ou melhor, na fofoca. Impressionante como o ser humano não consegue segurar a própria língua dentro da maldita boca.

—Se você esta falando sobre o jacaré que estou escondendo na minha banheira como animal de estimação, sim. —terminou com um pequeno movimento descarado de cabeça afirmativo.

—Sempre entupido de sarcasmo, tsc, tsc, tsc! Mais saiba que mulheres não gostam disso em um relacionamento sério. —virou uma página do livro com tom de deboche.

—Do que você está falando? Por acaso essa mascara esta fazendo pressão na sua cabeça provocando retardamento mental? —a face do Uchiha era séria e de poucos amigos. Não gostava nada de não saber o que estava acontecendo.

—Sarcasmo de novo. Você tem muito a aprender Sasuke-kun, caso contrario vai dormir no sofá. —deu as costas ainda com os olhos grudados em uma das paginas do livro.

**xXxXxXx**

—Naruto! —o Uchiha pressionou os olhos com os dedos como se quisesse livrar-se de uma enxaqueca. Logo após retornou a falar. —O que é que você fez? —sabia que o loiro meio lerdo sempre estava envolvido em coisas ilícitas.

—Há, você descobriu? Bom... é... Eu confesso que fui naquela clínica para fazer bronzeamento artificial. Mas foi só porque eu ganhei umas sessões gratuitas, ok. Eu sei que ficou meio laranjado... —Enfatizou a última frase como se ela fosse ajudar a cobrir o embaraço que estava sentindo. —fica meio difícil se bronzear depois que você vira sensei. Sabe... vida cheia... —apoiou o queixo no polegar e no indicador da mão direita pensativo.

—Não me interessa se você fez o caralho A4! O que é que você está espalhando sobre mim? — a mandíbula apertada, falou entre dentes. O semblante do moreno não era nada convidativo. Não tolerava ser o último a saber.

—Olha, teme! eu não sei o que estão falando. E sobre o meu bronzeado eu espero que você não conte a ninguém, caso contrário, não vou te dar presente nenhum. —fechou os olhos depois de uma careta e em uma brusca virada de costas sumiu em meio a fumaça.

—Que porra de presente é esse? Todo mundo pirou. —colocou as mãos sobre os olhos apertando-os enquanto bufava.

Uchiha Sasuke não era do tipo que ficava sem saber, sabia por ultimo ou qualquer coisa parecida que não o colocasse em um podiam em primeiro colocado. Ele tinha que ser o primeiro. Como assim alguém sabe alguma coisa, e ainda mais sobre ele, antes dele mesmo? Isso era imperdoável teria que descobrir ou arrumaria um jeito de apagar a memoria de todos.

**xXxXxXx**

Descia a rua com a loira insuportável em seus calcanhares. Maldita ora que havia decidido mentir, maldita ora que não havia aceitado os vários pedidos de casamento de Rock Lee, não, isso já era um pouco demais, ela podia estar matando cachorros a base de gritos, mas casamento com um noivo de terno verde não estava no seu campo de aceitação por desespero ou demência.

—Eu tinha pensado em tirar uma foto do seu noivo, testuda, mas fantasmas não aparecem em fotos, não é? —arregalou os olhos em falso espanto. Viu a Haruno apertar os lábios fazendo uma veia da testa saltar.

Apertou o passo ao máximo que os saltos altos permitiam para tentar fugir da loira irritante. Cerrou os pulsos, aquelas brincadeirinhas nunca iriam parar, ate que o noivo surgisse, mas isso não era algo que a Haruno realmente desejava. O nome preenchido pela Haruno na maldita linha em branco que piscava '_conjugue, conjugue, conjugue_' não era nada receptivo quando se tratava de favores e ainda mais um tão grande. Ela já estava quase beirando o arrependimento.

Mas o desespero geralmente vence. A caneta furiosa já havia rabiscou a infame linha com o nome preenchendo-a com rapidez e havia terminado antes mesmo da sanidade da Haruno voltar e dizer que loucura só se comete... bom, na verdade não se comete.

—Sabe Sakura-testuda, pensei em irmos um encontro a quatro... —abriu a agenda e com semblante concentrado nas folhas terminou –O que o seu noivo gosta de comer? Há é, esqueci que fantasmas não comem. Mas diga a ele que eu pago mesmo assim já que terei um enorme aumento de salário pelo cargo novo.

A ultima frase disse praticamente cuspindo na cara da Haruno.

Os olhos pegaram fogo, os pulmões se encherão e quando a rosada estava a ponto de explodir em palavras proibidas para menores, sua boca se calou de susto ao ver o Uchiha vindo ate ela com passos firmes e cenho franzido. Olhou para os lados e para trás instintivamente como um bandido que planeja buscar o trajeto para saída mais próxima em uma fuga. Ela normalmente pensaria que ele passaria e diria um 'Hi' sério - sem nem mesmo ter a pachorra de olha-la - como de costume e continuaria seu itinerário diário como se ela não existisse, mas não, dessa vez ele iria parar e não seria por vontade própria.

—Sasuke-kun.

Fora pego de surpresa... seu caminho fora interrompido por certa rosada.

Os olhos do moreno estavam mais arregalados e assustados do que nunca haviam estado. Ele havia presenciado atrocidades, mortes, mutilações, explosões, torturas, acidentes, o sushi que Naruto insistia em dizer que sabia fazer mas que sempre os enrolava com plástico porque segundo ele com algas o arroz sempre vazava. Mas aquele gesto que havia acabado de acontecer lhe gelou o sangue, ou melhor, os lábios, ou ainda melhor, estranhamente eles pareciam pegar fogo.

A Haruno havia agarrado com punhos cerrados na gola de sua roupa e com um pequeno impulso colou os lábios ao dele. Mexeu a boca vagarosamente e passou a ponta da língua nos lábios do moreno que ainda estava estático. Mas aquilo não durou muito, sentiu sua nuca sendo imprensada pela mão do moreno a atraindo mais para si.

A cabeça do Uchiha não funcionava mais. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer além de continuar ali fora de orbita. A língua avida pediu passagem e o beijo tornou-se quase violento. Ambos se soltaram ainda meio abismados e ofegantes pelo que acabara de ocorrer. O Uchiha ainda não sabia explicar o porquê do feito estava abobado como nunca antes. Era uma sensação nova, pelo menos na realidade, porque em seus sonhos impróprios e molhados já havia acontecido várias vezes com a Haruno.

—Eu... é ... ham ... testuda, Sasuke...kun...—as mãos da Yamanaka voavam apontando de um para o outro. O queixo caído mal deixava os lábios se encontrarem para balbuciar uma linha inteira se quer. Era como alguém que havia ido ao dentista e escapado durante a sessão com a boca mole do resto da anestesia.

—Você não queria saber porca? Então já sabe. — a rosada disse com os lábios inchados e vermelhos. Havia arranjado tamanha coragem não se sabia de que buraco escuro.

—Sasuke-kun, é verdade? —deu passinhos curtos até ocupar o lugar vazio ao lado do moreno. O semblante da loira era de dúvida. Ela podia ser loira mais ainda era uma legitima Smart Bitch*(3).

—Hump! eu...—ainda sobre efeito do entorpecimento da surpresa foi interrompido pela rosada.

—É! o Sasuke-kun e eu estamos noivos. —o baque foi seco.

Sentiu pavor de encarar o moreno mas seria obrigada a faze-lo. Não se surpreendeu quando ao virar o rosto e se deparar ao olhar perfurador do Uchiha, era como se ele fosse congela-la, queima-la, eletrocuta-la ou tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Enganchou no braço do Uchiha que com um empurrão quase bruto a desvencilhou de seu braço. A garota esboçou uma careta pela quase brutalidade e com um passo rápido voltou ao lado do shinobi. O encarou com um olhar desesperado e suplicante que dizia um 'por favor salve minha vida desse dragão de sete cabeças sou jovem demais para morrer' esperou expectante a resposta do recém futuro noivo de mentira.

O shinobi que parecia estar segurando a respiração já a alguns minutos sem ao menos mexer-se um milímetro não dizia nada, mas o olhar penetrante e mortal já fazia o trabalho. A rosada sentiu o corpo congelar com o olhar furioso do Uchiha. O moreno sentiu um pequeno empurrão de incentivo vindo do pequeno braço da Haruno que encontrava-se agora apertando-o com extrema força –novamente- para ele não poder retira-lo de lá como havia feito antes.

Olhou pela primeira vez para a loira e voltando seus olhos ônix curiosos e furiosos para a rosada como se estivesse decidindo entre jogar Naruto de uma montanha ou seu Sensei de um precipício.

O semblante de imploração da companheira de equipe era impronunciável. Abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, fechou-a de novo apertando os lábios em fúria enquanto puxava a respiração pesada. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e bufou baixo, mordeu os lábios rapidamente como se estivesse moldando as palavras.

Com um baque quase violento desfez o agarre da rosada em seu braço, ficou estático por um segundo e de surpresa passou o braço direito pela cintura da Haruno puxando-a de supetão com força e bruscamente até cola-la ao seu corpo fazendo a Haruno quase tropeçar nos saltos.

—Hump... estamos noivos. —o meio sorriso diabólico nasceu no canto dos lábios e com um toque maquiavélico estendendo-se propositalmente ao olhar para a rosada. Sim, aquele jogo era para dois. E o Uchiha sempre ganhava.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_É melhor fazer tudo que eu mandar_...

Quando é que aquela frase havia ficado muito pior do que já era? Há, sim. A Haruno lembrou-se; foi quando tinha praticamente obrigado o ex-companheiro de time a mentir que era seu noivo, ou melhor, quando aceitou virar praticamente sua escrava para ele concordar em entrar na mentira.

Talvez aquilo fosse uma péssima ideia. Talvez. Não, nunca. Péssima ideia era ter a Yamanaka como chefe. Suportaria tudo até ser escrava do Uchiha em troca de ganhar um noivo.

Esperaria até o outro dia ansiosa pela proposta do Uchiha.

—Isso é um contrato de escravidão. Escravidão é proibido. Não vou assinar. —bateu a caneta na mesa com um baque seco e a testa franzida. Ela rolou até o Uchiha que estava sentado na outra extremidade vendo os olhos verdes da garota fervendo de indignação. Aquilo estava ficando divertido

—Sabe o que é proibido, Sakura. —pronunciou o nome da Haruno vagarosamente e intimidante curvando o corpo sobre a mesa em direção a medica-nin até ficar milímetros de distância. —Proibido é se inscrever na vaga do hospital sem ter um marido ou noivo.

—_O que ele tem de bonito tem de malvado. _Apertou os lábios brilhantes com raiva.

Estreitou os olhos diabolicamente, a face carrancuda as sobrancelhas bem delineadas, e Jogou a caneta rolando pela mesa até parar nos dedos da medica-nin. A Haruno olhou com desprezo para o objeto antes de engata-la nos dedos finos. Não iria adiantar muito, mais mesmo assim correu os olhos ávidos pelo papel lendo as cláusulas absurdas do contrato escrito a mão pelo Uchiha.

—_Escravidão temporária de 30 dias! eu tenho que aparecer imediatamente quando ele me chamar? Fazer tudo que ele mandar? Isso é um absurdo! _—arregalou os olhos enquanto lia o resto das cláusulas salpicadas pela folha branca. Não havia saída, ou assinaria ou assinaria, ou se suicidava, ou fugia para o caribe e não apareceria nunca mais e viveria tomando deliciosas margaritas.

Os dedos brancos pela força que agarrava a caneta. A tinta afundou no papel quando ela assinou o próprio nome a contragosto.

—Cadê a vassoura? —perguntou com os dentes cerrados e tudo o que pode ver foi um sorrisinho minúsculo diabólico no canto da boca do moreno.

Como assim, como assim ela teria que limpar tudo aquilo sozinha e ainda vestida de empregada.

—_por acaso o Sasuke e algum tipo de tarado? Porque ele guarda esse uniforme de maid*(1)? Será que ele usa isso? Droga, é muito curto! —_pensou chorosa olhando-se no grande espelho enquanto alisava o uniforme recém colocado.

Aquele quarto parecia que fora atacado pelo Uzumaki. Havia tantas coisas espalhadas pelo chão que eram impossíveis de contar. Roupas, hashis descartáveis usados, papeis, sapatos, sacolas, embalagens vazias de ramen... e ela havia por tantos anos se enganado pensando que Uchiha Sasuke era organizado.

—_Organizado minha bunda. A cueca do Naruto é mais limpa que esse quarto. _Revirou os orbes verdes com o pensamento.

Andou tropeçando pelas embalagens e roupas jogadas. Um barulho estridente chegou aos seus ouvidos o salto alto do sapato havia quebrado algo. Ergueu a perna e arrancou uma cabeça de boneca sem um dos olhos de plástico fincada no salto, arremessou o objeto quebrado para longe sem se importar onde seria seu pouso. As solas do sapato grudavam pelo chão em algo que ela não queria saber o que era.

Abriu a porta escura do armário grande até abri-la por completo.

—Dá para esconder uns 3 caras aqui. —disse surpresa entrando no armário ficando em pé no meio dos cabides vazios já que todas as roupas estavam jogadas pelo quarto. —Pra que um armário tão grande se ele deixa tudo jogado lá fora? Tsc!

Não era hoje o dia em que Haruno Sakura iria fazer bico de empregada doméstica de Uchiha Sasuke.

Andou pelo quarto pegando tudo que cabia em suas mãos. Socou as roupas de qualquer jeito junto com alguns objetos no armário. Fechou a porta rápido antes que elas pulassem para fora. Todo o resto – embalagens vazias de ramen, sacolas, sapatos, restos de comida... tudo havia encontrado um novo, belo e aconchegante lar, e não, não era no lixo onde deveria estar, mas sim em baixo da cama do Uchiha.

Ajeitou os lençóis bagunçados da cama e esticou as cobertas, tudo estava lindo e limpo, quando você não abria o armário e não olhava em baixo da cama é claro. Sentou na beira da cama, cansada, enquanto corria os olhos pelo cômodo. A visão capitou o pequeno armário ao lado da cama cheio de gavetas e uma luminária repousando em cima.

Abriu a primeira gaveta. Há, a curiosidade pode nos trazer boas coisas, ou não...

—Quem coloca cascas de frutas podres dentro de uma gaveta? —quase gritou depois de uma mosca sair voando desesperada de dentro da gaveta direto para seu rosto. Havia cascas de bananas, maças, até mesmo pedaços de cascas de melancias. Muitas delas já bem podres. —Que cheiro horrível. —fechou a gaveta com uma careta.

Abriu a segunda, agora um pouco receosa do que poderia achar.

A pilha de revistas era grande.

—Pornô do lado da cama, que conveniente. Icha Icha? Aqui tem uma coleção. —arregalou os olhos verdes. —E pensar que o Sasuke falava mal dessa mania do Kakashi-sensei. Fingido. —disse apertando os dentes ao máximo e rasgou um dos livros de capa laranja no meio pela raiva momentânea. Nesse momento Kakashi sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração que não soube identificar de onde se originava. Mais sabia que algo trágico havia ocorrido.

A terceira gaveta foi aberta com fúria. Os preservativos eram tantos que ela poderia passar minutos contando-os. Tinha de todos os sabores, até os inovadores; bolo de chocolate e ramen de porco.

**XxXxXxXx**

—Quem arrumou sua casa? —os olhos negros do Uchiha se estreitaram pela surpresa enquanto adentrava a porta aberta pelo Uzumaki.

—É claro que foi eu, sou muito organizado. Você é que nunca tinha percebido. —cruzou os braços adotando uma face soberba.

—Onde você colocou todo aquele lixo? —o Uchiha perguntou sério e curioso estreitando os olhos desconfiados.

—Há! Eu arrumei um lugar perfeito. —sorriu nervoso enquanto coçava a cabeça loira de cabelos emaranhados.

—Tanto faz! Você fez o que eu pedi? —jogou o corpo no sofá aparentemente limpo.

—Eu não entendi bulhufas do porquê, mas eu fiz sim. Você não conferiu antes de vir até aqui? —perguntou receoso.

—Não deu tempo.

:

_Flash back!_

O loiro arremessou os sacos pela janela aberta para logo depois tomar o mesmo rumo. Se Uchiha Sasuke-teme pedira para ele bagunçar seu quarto o Uzumaki não poderia negar. Faria o melhor trabalho de todos. Iria ser o 'faz lixo' do ano.

O chão estava brilhante. A cama em perfeito estado com cobertas escuras alinhadas e travesseiros fofos de cor clara em linha reta. Eles foram as primeiras vítimas do Uzumaki. Se jogou na cama com um baque seco retorcendo o corpo como uma minhoca sendo assassinada. Levava as cobertas consigo imprensadas nas mãos enlouquecidas enquanto rolava por todos os cantos. Os pés tinham vida própria balançando-se para todos os lados deixando marcas de barro e pó e sei lá mais o que nos lençóis brancos.

Levantou-se satisfeito. Andou até os sacos pretos de plástico jogados pela janela e os abriu estourando-os com um soco teatral. Todo o lixo estourou pela sacola lambendo o chão. Poderia haver de tudo ali mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a quantidade exorbitante de embalagens vazias de ramen de todos os sabores imagináveis e os inimagináveis também como o caso do alho frito com batata doce.

Em conjunto, é claro, os vários hashis descartáveis usados. Sim, porque o Uzumaki tinha a filosofia de não usar hashis que não fossem descartáveis, pois ele teria que lava-los e isso contribuiria com a falta de agua no planeta. Mentira ele simplesmente era preguiçoso.

Saltitou pelo quarto todo salpicando lixo por todos os cantos possíveis enquanto cantarolava. Aquela oportunidade não surgiria duas vezes, afinal de contas.

Abriu o guarda-roupa do Uchiha e arrancou com voracidade todas as roupas de dentro jogando-as no chão para todos os cantos para depois pisoteá-las e dançar em cima delas com seus sapatos nada limpos. Não havia sobrado uma peça se quer dentro do armário.

—Cascas de frutas! Eu arrumei um lar para vocês. —o loiro disse para si mesmo enquanto erguia as cascas moles se deteriorando do chão. —E depois dizem que não como coisas saudáveis. tsc tsc tsc!

Abriu a primeira gaveta do pequeno armário ao lado da cama e depositou as cascas em cima dos relatórios de missões organizados em perfeito estado feitos pelo Uchiha. Os papéis brancos manchando-se pelos restos de sucos e frutas grudados nas cascas e podridão. Algumas moscas que ali brincavam foram reféns da gaveta juntamente com as cascas.

—Vocês, minhas queridas... —abraçou o bolo de revistas e livros retirados de uma sacola que fora - agora vazia – arremessada para qualquer lugar. —...vão ficar aqui só por um tempinho. E vocês icha icha's roubados do Kakashi-sensei vão fazer companhia para as revistas —colocou a pilha de revistas na gaveta junto com os livros com todo o cuidado que poderia ter dando 'uns tapinhas' carinhosos antes de fecha-la.

—Acho que você não está usando isso ultimamente, Teme! Se é que já usou. —disse erguendo as sobrancelhas em dúvida. Rasgou a sacola seguinte revelando vários preservativos. —Mas mesmo assim vou deixar alguns aqui. — quase riu alto, mas abafou as gargalhadas quando lembrou-se que não estava sozinho na casa.

Havia ouvido vozes, uma era a do Uchiha e outra era feminina mas estava muito longe para conseguir saber quem era a dona.

—Que cheiro horrível! —disse esboçando uma careta de nojo. —Alguém devia limpar isso aqui.

Pulou a janela para voltar para sua agora doce, perfumada e limpa casa.

_Flash back end._

**XxXxXxXx**

Colocou a ficha com cuidado na mesa. Um sorrisinho maroto insistia em brincar nos lábios rosados.

—O que é isso? —os olhos cor de mel continuaram presos aos carimbos sendo pressionados com fúria nos papeis.

—A ficha Shishou, preenchida completamente. —a Haruno disse a última palavra quase soletrando.

Os dedos deslizaram pelo papel puxando-o para si. Os olhos correram ávidos ao mesmo tempo em que o cenho franzia.

O barulho estridente do telefone da Haruno tocando preencheu a sala, retirou ele do bolso desligando na cara do Uchiha. Só pode ouvir um suspiro pesado vindo da Hokage ao telefone tocar.

—Conjugue Uchiha Sasuke? —disse lendo calma —VOCÊ USOU DROGAS, SAKURA? —o grito fez o corpo da Haruno tremer e pular pelo susto.

—Eu estou mesmo noiva, Tsunade-sama. —pousou uma das mãos no peito e arregalou os olhos como gesto de uma indignação profunda. —Estou noiva do Sasuke. _Noivíssima_. E eu também fiquei sabendo que a Ino teve uma espécie de 'chance' já que ela está noiva, então eu julgo que também tenho direito da mesma coisa. Não é, Shishou? —o sorriso amarelo vacilante brincava no rosto preocupado da rosada.

—Maldita foi a hora em que eu liberei essa exceção para a Ino! —disse entre dentes.

A loira bateu os dedos na mesa provocando um barulho ameaçador. Isso e o coração da Haruno era tudo que poderia fazer barulho no silencio nervoso que se instalara no local. A loira levantou da cadeira andou vagarosamente até a Haruno e parou estrategicamente logo atrás da mesma.

O telefone tocou novamente chamando a atenção da Shishou a enfurecendo. A Haruno o desligou rapidamente mais uma vez. Os olhos cor de mel se estreitaram com raiva contida quando ouviu o toque. Não gostava em nada de ser interrompida.

—Se eu descobrir que tem algo de anormal nessa história... cabeças vão rolar. Entendeu, Sakura? —a ameaça parecia ser ainda pior por ter sido feita quase em sussurros pela Hokage mal-humorada. —eu vou verificar quando você menos esperar. —as últimas palavras foram ditas ameaçadoramente quase no ouvido da Haruno.

A Haruno engoliu seco, os olhos estavam vidrados. Podia sentir o suor frio descendo pela testa. Os dedos não paravam de se embolar um aos outros. A respiração parecia curta demais para encher todo o pulmão. O coração era outra história, sentia que ele poderia explodir de tanto nervoso. Mentir nunca fora seu forte - era péssima - ainda mais quando se tratava de Tsunade.

O telefone da Haruno tocou mais uma vez enfurecendo ainda mais a Hokage que espremeu os lábios com fúria.

A rosada foi apressada para dessa vez atende-lo. —Mochi Moc... —o cumprimento foi interrompido.

—Me dê isso aqui! —tirou o telefone das mãos tremulas da Haruno. E a única coisa que chegou aos ouvidos da pretendente a diretora fora o barulho de pedaços de plástico e vidro se quebrando rapidamente.

—_Kami-sama já é o terceiro telefone que ela quebra, assim vou ter que parar de comer para juntar dinheiro para comprar celulares novos. _—o pensamento foi choroso.

Saiu da sala aliviada. Finalmente havia se livrado do interrogatório da Hokage.

**XxXxXxXx**

—Desligou na minha cara! Quem ela pensa que é? Eu devia ter colocado no contrato que isso era proibido. —o Uchiha tacou o telefone no sofá com raiva e sem dó. —Isso não vai ficar assim! —disse para si mesmo batendo enfurecido a porta da casa. E quando Uchiha Sasuke prometia algo ele cumpria. E dessa vez ele queria Haruno Sakura.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Teria dado meia volta na recepção do hospital e se escondido em qualquer lugar, até a lata de lixo seria uma opção se não estivesse lotada de seringas, gazes cobertas de sangue infectado por sei lá o que e outras coisas que não seria de bom tom mencionar.

—HÁ, HÁ, HÁ! —a Yamanaka rio forçadamente enquanto batia palmas com um som estralado de clap clap. —Eu nunca ouvi uma mentira tão enorme na minha vida, Testuda. Obrigada por me fazer rir tanto. —jogou o rabo de cavalo loiro para trás espalhando os fios dourados, altiva.

—Ino porca, meu amor. —a falsidade escorria pelas palavras da rosada —Que bom que te fiz rir. Faz bem para a pele e a sua esta precisando. Esta seca e tem muitos cravos nojentos por aqui. —assinalou com o dedo a região do nariz da loira esboçando uma careta de nojo.

—Há, testuda. Obrigada pela preocupação. Mas eu vou fazer sexo que é melhor ainda para a pele, porque você não faz também? Há lembrei, seu namorado imaginário tem um pinto imaginário, então não vai acontecer.

—E você Ino porca, como vai o seu noivo Sai, o adorador de pintos? Cuidado Ino ele pode trocar sua buceta por um pinto a qualquer momento. —terminou em um misto de sarcasmo e ironia. —Eu tenho um namorad...— a voz morreu no meio da frase. Arregalou os olhos verdes quando olhou para a porta transparente da recepção.

—Não pense que eu acreditei naquela história, testuda. Tem alguma coisa errada ali e eu vou descobrir.

A loira falava, mas a voz estava ao longe, tudo que a rosada conseguia fazer era sentir o corpo tremer enquanto era observada pelo Uchiha de cenho franzido. Devia ter dado um jeito de ter atendido suas ligações, mas agora era tarde. A fúria já fora despertada.

O Uchiha parado como uma estátua, salvo pelo peite arfante que subia e descia com a respiração raivosa. Os lábios apertados o maxilar bem feito estava proeminente pelo aperto da mandíbula. As narinas inflavam com a respiração agitada. Os punhos estavam cerrados deixando os nós dos dedos brancos pela força exercida e os músculos bem desenvolvidos dos antebraços proeminentes. A camiseta meio suada grudada nos músculos bem torneados.

A Haruno virou num baque seco - tremulando nos saltos altos - disposta a correr pelo corredor e se trancar em sua sala. Ingenuidade da coitada, o Uchiha era muito mais rápido. E quando queria pegar algo, nada nem ninguém escapava e hoje esse alguém era Haruno Sakura.

—SAKURA! Pare aí —e a Haruno congelou com a ordem sem nem mesmo saber o porquê. Deveria estar correndo.

O moreno em apenas alguns passos, largos e firmes, chegou ao lado da Haruno.

—Sasuke-kun, que bom ver você, mas estou muito ocupada, até logo. — disse atropelando as próprias palavras. Virou rápido disposta a andar o mais rápido possível sem alarmar ninguém.

—Você vem comigo! —a voz rouca denotava todo o enfado do Uchiha. Estava possesso. Como a Haruno se atrevia a desligar na cara dele sem mais nem menos, ele era Uchiha Sasuke.

—Não mesmo! Não vou me mexer daqui. — dizia apontando para o chão tentando parecer convicta e confiante enquanto tentava dar passos leves para trás.

—Não vai se mexer? Ok! —o moreno disse erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Deu um passo furioso para frente até ficar quase colado a medica-nin. A suspendeu pela cintura colocando-a sobre o próprio ombro direito. A segurava forte pelas pernas nuas pela saia curta do uniforme enquanto ela disparava socos desajeitados nas costas do moreno com gritinhos e retorcia o corpo tentando escapar.

—Sasuke, me solta, me solte agora, me solteeee. —os cabelos róseos caídos em cascatas de cabeça para baixo. O Uchiha prendia as pernas relutantes da Haruno com as mãos enquanto a levava para fora do hospital. Ninguém se atrevera a se intrometer no que o Uchiha estava fazendo. Se depende-se de outros para ajudá-la ela iria ser levada para onde o Uchiha desejasse. Afinal, era Uchiha Sasuke.

Os olhos de todos grudados no casal escandaloso, queixos caídos, inveja por parte das garotas que gostariam de estar no lugar da Haruno; suspensas sobre o ombro de músculos bem torneados de Uchiha Sasuke com suas mãos firmes segurando com força suas pernas quase nuas.

—Você vai me segurar o caminho todo? Não pode me soltar? —a medica-nin perguntou furiosa ainda se debatendo e puxando a camisa do moreno agora mais devagar. Já estavam no meio da rua e o Uchiha ainda insistia em leva-la pendurava em seu ombro como um homem das cavernas. O moreno não ligava no mínimo para todos os olhos arregalados fixos nos dois.

—Hump! Não.

E continuou a árdua trajetória, que na sua opinião não era tão árdua assim, afinal de contas a Haruno tinha um belo par de pernas macias como seda que se encaixavam direitinho em suas mãos. E teria que confessar, já havia imaginado diversas vezes como seria toca-la, mas é claro não contaria para ninguém.

—_Precisa apertar tanto assim as minhas pernas? Vão ficar com marcas roxas. _—pensou enquanto debatia as pernas seguradas pelo moreno.

—Você não cansa de ser monossilábico? —perguntou agora calma desistiu de debater as pernas para tentar descer do ombro do moreno. Era um jogo perdido, teria que se conformar.

Soltou o corpo mole sobre o ombro largo e calou-se apreciando a viagem esperando chegar ao seu destino.

—Você pode pelo menos parar de apertar tanto minhas pernas? —perguntou cansada.

—hump! Não. —e abriu um sorrisinho de lado que a Haruno foi impossibilitada de ver.

—Ohayo Ten Ten! —cumprimentou - com um aceno e um sorriso - a morena que andava pela rua de queixo caído pela cena improvável que havia visto.

—_Vadia desgraçada, macumbeira dos infernos. __**Demonha, demonha e demonha*(2)**__ Criatura sortuda. Acho que molhei a calcinha. Preciso saber em que feiticeira ela foi para conseguir uma coisa dessas. Talvez eu use com o Neji. Porque essas coisas não acontecem comigo? —_pensou chorosa.

A garota de coques pensou abismada - de olhos mais arregalados do que os de Lee - o que havia acabado de presenciar. Afinal de contas, não era todo dia, ou melhor, nunca o Uchiha havia sido visto em um contato tão íntimo e abrasador com garota alguma. Aquilo era inédito em toda Konoha. Aquilo era inédito naquele universo, e nos paralelos também.

**XxXxXxXx**

Colocou a garota no chão que cambaleou um pouco tonta, o Uchiha rapidamente sem pensar a amparou com feição de preocupação —Você está bem? —perguntou apreensivo mas logo depois que percebeu o que estava fazendo se afastou da Haruno e adotou novamente a face séria e fria de sempre.

—O que você quer? Eu já limpei a sua casa hoje. —ajeitou o vestido branco do uniforme que havia subido pelas coxas quando fora carregada.

—Limpou mesmo, Sakura? —o moreno perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito forte. Aproximava-se da Haruno vagarosa e ameaçadoramente a encarando prendendo-a a parede. Os olhos ônix furiosos. —Então vamos conferir!

A arrastou pelo braço em meio a reclamações até seu quarto. A deixou de frente ao guarda-roupas e se posicionou logo atrás.

—Abra a porta. —não pediu, ordenou.

A Haruno mordeu os lábios rosados. —Acho que não é necessário, Sasuke-kun! —virou-se para uma possível fuga mas tudo que achou foi um baque no peito do Uchiha.

O moreno a segurou pelos ombros a mantendo colada ao seu peito. —Abra! —pronunciou decisivamente abaixando a cabeça para compensar a diferença de alturas. Os olhos fixos na Haruno.

Ela rodou sobre os saltos e agarrou com as mãos pequenas o puxador da porta do guarda-roupa. Respirou fundo e espremeu os olhos e em um impulso abriu a porta. Quem não deve não teme. Essa frase se aplicava bem a atual situação da rosada.

O Uchiha deu um passo estrategicamente para trás e tudo o que ouviu foi um gritinho vindo de alguém soterrada por roupas e objetos que haviam praticamente pulado do guarda-roupa do Uchiha. A pilha de roupas era enorme e todas estavam mais que amassadas e sujas. Haviam objetos no meio da pilha de roupa que a Haruno mesmo havia 'arrumado' Sakura caíra na própria armadilha.

—Isso... —o moreno disse pegando uma das peças de roupas do chão. —...era para ser lavado, passado, dobrado e guardado, Sakura! —os dentes trincados com o nome da rosada.

Sentou na beira da cama cruzou os braços acercou-se de um ar frio enquanto olhava a Haruno ainda caída no chão envolta a todas as roupas com semblante raivoso e um biquinho de desgosto. Os olhos verdes queimando em ódio.

—Comece! —o Uchiha disparou a única palavra e não precisava ser um gênio para saber o significado. A medica-nin, atual escrava de Uchiha Sasuke, levantou-se e vagarosamente começou a recolher as roupas com uma careta infantil.

Se era sua escrava iria fazer o ordenado, mas isso não significava que seria rápido e muito menos bem feito. Para cada peça recolhida a Haruno enrolava minutos enfurecendo o Uchiha que permanecia ainda de braços cruzados sentado na cama a observando como um gavião observa sua presa. Pegou uma camiseta azul com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas mãos e supostamente quando fora dobra-la a rasgou de fora a fora.

—Gomen Sasuke-kun eu não controlei a força. —a face era mentirosamente inocente. Pode observar o Uchiha morder a parte interna das bochechas tentando um auto controle.

Andou pelo quarto quando o salto ficou imprensado em outra roupa. Levantou a perna e puxou a peça engatada no salto, tudo o que o Uchiha ouviu foi o barulho do tecido rasgando.

—Foi sem querer, Sasuke-Kun. Gomen. —a face inocente era o que mais irritava o Uchiha. O estava tirando do sério.

—Chega! —disse alto. Quase não conseguindo controlar-se. Arrancou a própria camisa do corpo com fúria e deitou-se na cama com as costas para cima.

—Você é tão lerda e irritante que me deixou tenso. Faça uma massagem! —tudo o que escutou foi a Haruno bufar, e sorriu com o rosto escondido no travesseiro. Aquilo podia ser divertido, ou melhor, iria ser.

—É claro Uchiha-sama. —disse com ironia e subiu na cama, aquele jogo era para dois.

Começou com as mãos leves passeando pelas costas torneadas do moreno sentindo cada centímetro – como ele podia ser tão perfeito? - não resistiu já que estava ali iria aproveitar um pouquinho. Logo chegou aos ombros e agora era hora do jogo mudar, apertou o musculo tão forte que o fez reclamar. —A massagem tem que ser bem feita. Quieto Sasuke-kun. —e como um lutador dando golpes em uma madeira para parti-la ao meio a Haruno fazia o mesmo com toda a extensidade das costas do Uchiha. Mordia os lábios rosados prendendo os risos maquiavélicos.

—Pare! —o Uchiha tentou dizer mas sua cabeça foi afundada com força - pela mão da Haruno - no travesseiro. Levantou os braços para tentar se virar mas a Haruno já estava em cima do seu corpo o impedindo.

—Não se preocupe eu vou mais devagar, Sasuke-kun. —os dedos finos passearam pela cintura do Uchiha de leve e logo mudou para beliscões fortes e socos doloridos, tudo isso em meio a protestos de dor do Uchiha manhoso. Ficou por alguns segundos parada maquinando e logo rapidamente a massagem mudou para cocegas incontroláveis feitas pelo corpo do garoto com as mãos delicadas da Haruno. Ele fora pego de surpresa.

O Uchiha não sabia se ria ou falava, na verdade não conseguia pedir para a Haruno parar com aquilo. Logo os dois estavam as gargalhadas. A Haruno nunca havia visto o Uchiha rir tanto. As mãos da rosada passeando pelo corpo do Uchiha provocando risos em ambos.

—Eu disse para parar! —foi surpreendida pelo moreno que agora revertera a posição e a prendia com o corpo na cama. A face séria do moreno quase assustou a Haruno mas logo se desmanchou para um sorriso de canto. —Agora é a minha vez! — o Uchiha apertava o corpo da garota com as mãos grandes fazendo cocegas por todos os lados possíveis, a sensação de toca-la era deliciosa e viciante. Ela não conseguia mais rir estava cansada e com o corpo todo mole. —Para, para eu não aguento... —dizia entre risos arfantes.

Os dois estavam arfantes quando o Uchiha parou de brincar de toca-la - mas a contragosto - com suas mãos pelo corpo da garota. Ficaram por um momento estáticos e arfantes olhando-se em uma espécie de paralisia. Ele ainda a prendia com o corpo, não desejava sair dali. Pousou a mão na cintura da garota a envolvendo quase toda, e sem deixar os olhos se desencontrarem se aproximou até colar os lábios devagar.

O beijo foi lento, romântico e quente.

O Uchiha queria sentir cada centímetro da boca da Haruno. As mãos de ambos perderam-se entre os corpos trêmulos. O Uchiha desceu os beijos para o pescoço de porcelana e contentou-se em ouvi-la puxar a respiração com dificuldade. As mãos um pouco desajeitadas procuraram pelos botões do vestido os abrindo devagar em meio aos beijos. As mãos da Haruno passeavam pelas costas do Uchiha sentindo cada musculo bem feito se contrair pelo toque, podia sentir a respiração quente do garoto batendo em seu pescoço fazendo-a se arrepiar.

A pele do Uchiha também arrepiou-se quando sentiu as unhas da Haruno arranharem de leve suas costas de cima a baixo, por inteiro, sem interrupções.

O uniforme branco já fora jogado junto ao resto das roupas do Uchiha no chão. Sentiu o cinto sendo puxado e soltou um gemido gutural. Suas roupas foram para o mesmo destino das roupas da Haruno.

As mãos agora um pouco afoitas procuravam por algo nas costas da medica-nin, que logo percebeu e soltou um risinho.

—O fecho é na frente, seu bobo! —e levou as próprias mãos ao fecho frontal do sutiã o abrindo vagarosamente por si mesma, enquanto o Uchiha parecia paralisado e enfeitiçado pela cena.

Passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno o atraindo para um beijo. Engatou com paciência as pernas abertas na cintura do Uchiha. Sentiu os beijos chegarem aos seios e logo serem succionados por lábios suaves que logo seguirem até seu ventre. Arqueou as costas pelo contato enquanto perdia as mãos pelos cabelos negros e revoltos.

As mãos do Uchiha foram vagarosamente puxando a última peça de roupa pelas pernas da Haruno enquanto a olhava com um sorriso de canto. Subiu o corpo e desceu o rosto para um beijo e um gemido foi abafado da boca da rosada quando sentiu-se invadida aos poucos. Jogou a cabeça para trás. O Uchiha interrompeu o beijo no pescoço para olha-la diretamente nos olhos. —olha para mim! —o moreno sussurrou. E a rosada obedeceu.

Os corpos se mexendo no mesmo ritmo ainda lento. Sentia os seios macios colados em seu peito o excitando. Arfou rouco quando sentiu o membro aprisionado com força pela cavidade molhada.

Procurou as mãos pequenas da Haruno e engatou os dedos nos seus próprios puxando os braços da garota para cima da cabeça. Sorriu ainda a olhando nos olhos e aumentou o ritmo para mais veloz. As pernas da garota seguravam a cintura dele com força o atraindo para o cola-lo a seu corpo.

O ritmo das estocadas saíram dos limites e o Uchiha afundou o rosto entre os seios da Haruno enquanto sentia as costas sendo arranhadas com força pelas unhas da rosada a cada estocada que ele dava. Estavam em perfeita sintonia. O ritmo era o mesmo para ambos até ouvir um gemido forte por parte da garota. Depois de algumas estocadas a mais grunhiu baixo soltou o corpo pesado em cima da garota a aplastando enquanto deitava a cabeça entre os seios bem moldados. Sentiu as mãos delicadas brincando pelos seus cabelos e poderia dormir como um anjo naquela posição por horas.

Mas nada na vida e tão bom e sempre tem um filho da puta para atrapalhar. O Uchiha nunca havia sentido tamanho ódio do barulho da campainha da própria casa.

—Kami-sama quem será? —a Haruno levantou tão rápido, assustada e afoita que fez o Uchiha rolar e cair no chão ao lado da cama.

Buscou as roupas pelo quarto bagunçado e as vestiu desordenadas.

—Levante, Sasuke-kun! —e jogou as roupas para o garoto totalmente nu.

As roupas foram colocadas às pressas tortas e desengonçadas.

**xXxXxXxXx**

—Cheguei em uma hora impropria? —a Hokage perguntou e emendou —Que seja! Não me interessa. Então estão morando juntos? —sinalizou com um dedo rápido ao redor da casa.

—Sim!

—Não!

Responderam em uníssono. Os olhos arregalados.

A Hokage os olhou de cima a baixo com cara de poucos amigos enquanto dava passos lentos pela sala.

—Como vão os preparativos para o casamento? —sentou-se no sofá sem ao menos ser convidada. O silencio reinou na sala. —Uchiha? —o chamou esperando uma resposta.

—Está tudo no contrato! —disse calmo e convencido.

—que infernos de contrato é esse? —disse entre dentes. A Haruno sabia quando a Hokage estava perdendo a paciência.

—O contrato... contrato do organizador da festa de casamento, Tsunade-Shishou. —respirava arfante. Os pensamentos estavam embolados. Em pouco tempo virou escrava do Uchiha, havia feito sexo com ele – e como foi bom – e não tinha ideia do que viria depois e agora tinha que dar explicações inexistentes para sua Shishou endemoniada. Haruno Sakura queria poder não existir naquele momento.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Aquilo fugira do controle. Era para ser um noivado de mentira, mas de repente ela, Haruno Sakura, estava fazendo sexo com Uchiha Sasuke na cama dele, e tinha que admitir, queria fazer de novo, e de novo e como foi bom, ainda podia sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo e o sentimento de completude…mas não, aquilo fora um momento único onde os dois haviam entrado em um breve colapso e perdido a cabeça momentaneamente. Certamente o Uchiha a essa hora deveria estar arrependido do feito e nunca mais olharia em sua cara. Pelo menos assim ainda tinha uma chance de se salvar de ser a escrava por 30 dias do moreno.

—Sakura-san! —Shizune a tirou do devaneio momentâneo. —A Tsunade-Shishou está chamando você na sua sala. Ela parece nervosa.

—O que aconteceu? —sentiu um pequeno pavor subir pela coluna.

Entrou na sala logo após as batidinhas usuais.

—Queria falar como Shishou? —perguntou assustada.

Quando olhou para o lado a Yamanaka encontrava-se encarando-a, não conseguia desvendar sua feição.

—Pode me explicar o que é isso, Sakura? —jogou o papel aberto meio amarrotado na mesa em direção a Haruno.

Quando ela pregou os olhos na folha o corpo todo tremeu. Não conseguia se mexer tudo que funcionava era a respiração descontrolada. O contrato que Sasuke havia escrito e ela assinado estava ali.

—Eu... eu posso explicar Tsunade-Shishou... —fora interrompida.

—Explicar o que? Que você aceitou ser escrava do Uchiha para ele fingir ser seu noivo e assim você me enganar para concorrer a vaga? —a rosada encolheu o corpo em meio a voz alterada da Hokage.

—Eu, eu não sei o que dizer. Mas eu esperei tanto por essa oportunidade que eu tentei de tudo, eu fiquei desesperada. Gomenasai Tsunade-Shishou. —a grande reverencia de desculpas não adiantaria muito. Sentia os olhos úmidos.

—Eu disse, Testuda, que tinha algo errado e eu iria descobrir. —o veneno nas palavras era perceptível.

—Você mexeu na minha bolsa, sua vadia... —a Haruno desabafou com raiva. Sabia que a loira mesmo sendo sua amiga ainda era competitiva antes de tudo. Uma competição que vinha desde crianças e nunca acabaria.

—Cala a boca Yamanaka! —a Hokage disse em tom áspero. —vocês duas estão automaticamente desclassificadas. —buscou as fichas das duas no embolo de papeis e as rasgou em pedaços.

—Mas Shishou, eu não fiz nada. Só disse a verdade! —a loira balbuciou incrédula.

—Ameaçar o Sai com segredos descobertos sobre ele para fingir ser seu noivo, não e nada diferente do que a Haruno fez com o Uchiha. Yamanaka, quando você está vindo com o arroz, eu já bebi o sake todo, a muito tempo. —Agora sumam daqui!

**XxXxXxXx**

As pernas estavam tremulas enquanto dava os passos lentos pela rua. A vida virara de cabeça para baixo em alguns poucos dias. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e quando olhou para o fim da rua avistou o Uchiha parado encostado no portão da sua casa. Deu meia volta e tentou voltar o caminho oposto mas ele apareceu na sua frente antes mesmo dela rodar nos saltos.

—Pronto Sasuke-kun, acabou tudo você não precisa mais fingir nada. —disse com o olhar preso no chão.

—Não acabou mesmo! Você ainda é minha escrava por alguns dias. — disse arrogante com um sorrisinho cínico típico de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Eu não acredito que você pode ser tão horrível a esse ponto. Eu já perdi tudo, não é suficiente? —disse raivosa com lagrimas nos olhos agora mais verdes.

—Não posso fazer nada, Sakura. —disse se aproximando muito da garota. —Um contrato é um contrato.

—Você é terrível! —disse raivosa esmurrando o peito do Uchiha sem forças.

O moreno segurou os pulsos da Haruno obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

—E você vai ter que assinar outro contrato!

—Nunca! —franziu a testa com raiva.

—Bem, esse contrato é um pouco diferente, ele vem com um anel, para colocar no seu dedo.

Pegou a mão tremula da rosada tirou o anel do bolso e colocou em seu dedo fino, serviu perfeitamente.

—Então? Vai assinar?

Os olhos verdes abismados a mente orbitava, o corpo não respondia. Tudo o que via era o anel brilhante colocado por Uchiha Sasuke em seu próprio dedo. Aquilo devia ser alucinação.

—Isso é um pedido de ... —não conseguiu terminar a frase.

—hump! —ele também não iria terminar a frase. —Você aceita? Mas tem que levar em consideração que esse contrato não é só por 30 dias. Vai ser por muito mais tempo.

O sorriso da Haruno abriu em meio as recentes lagrimas - escorridas pelo rosto pálido - que os beijos do Uchiha se disponibilizaram a seca-las automaticamente para logo depois capturar os lábios rosados em um beijo longo.

Ser escrava de Uchiha Sasuke, no fim, não parecia de um todo ruim, e Haruno Sakura era a prova mais do que viva disso tudo.

:

:

:

_**Owari!**_

:

*(1) maid = são aquelas garotas fofas que trabalham em cafés no Japão usando uniformes fofos de empregadas. *o*

*(2) Demonha, demonha, demonha = essa foi pra você Kiki que adora essa palavra de montão que eu sei kkkkkkk *abraça a kiki* é muito 3

*(3) Smart Bitch = vadia esperta demais pra caralho pra ser enganada. kk

_**Xxxxxx**_

_sim pessoas lindas meus amores resolvi voltar aos velhos tempo de after love affair, perfect defect... enfim espero que gostem da fic e me digam se gostaram, se não gostaram, digam qualquer coisa kkkk aceito tudo de vocês meus amoress comentários reviews, favoritos recomendações 3 amoo. *o*_

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	2. nota!

Oi amores, só estou aqui para dar um up na fic porque u havia colocado o nome errado dos personagens quando estava postando a fic mas agora já esta certo. Obrigada a todos que leram, deixaram reviews, favoritaram, enfim obrigada s2


End file.
